


I've got this friend in you

by loudons



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, also clemmings in the following chapters cause i love for clemmings, basically michael finds a lil kitten and takes it home, give it a chance, jealous!luke, this is really cute ok, this made my friends cry so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudons/pseuds/loudons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finds a Kitten on the street and takes it home let's all cry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael didn’t even plan to join the boys tonight, but Ashton practically forced him to come along for a round of Fifa at Calum’s house. All he wanted to do is go to bed and sleep till noon, but the boys promised him to order Pizza and have a blast of a night. In the early morning hours after Luke and Calum passed out on the couch and Ash already left around Midnight, Michael decided to leave aswell, he planned on crashing at Calum’s place but felt like sleeping in his own bed would be much more comfortable. He put on his jacket and slipped on his shoes, opened the door as quiet as possible and left the house without another word.

 

The air was freezing cold and Michael felt like someone slapped him across the face, he kept on rubbing his hands and blowing warm air on them to keep his fingers from freezing off. It was quiet outside and Michael wasn’t surprised because noone in this early morning hours is outside expect some wasted teenagers who hurried home after spending the whole night partying or the homeless people who had no other choice but to sleep on the park benches or abandoned old flats around the block. As it started to rain, the boy started to speed up his walk and hurry home as fast as possible. Soon the rain poured down on him stronger and the cold rain drops made his lips freeze. He cursed under his breath for being so stupid and not taking an umbrella with him even through he knew how swiftly the weather in London shifts. Calum’s house wasn’t that far away from his flat in first place and he kept his body warm with the imagine of his cozy bed. As he could see the outline of his building he let out a sigh of relief, Michael couldn’t wait any longer to finally go to bed. His whole body was freezing and his feet hurt like crazy, the entire day he was working hard and hurrying from studio to studio and he wasn’t used of beeing on his feet that much.

Kicking a plastic bottle of some kind of energy drink on the sidewalk away, he hummed one of the songs they recorded today in the studio. As he approached the steps of the house he currently stayed in, he noticed a small dark shadow sit in the corner of the railing, he squinted his eyes and crouched down, seeing a little wet ball of fur beeing curled up on one of the steps. Michael inspected the little animal a bit more. It was a completely black cat, except a white spot on top of his head. It reminded him of a skunk and his lips curled up in a smile. “Hey little buddy”, he spoke to the small kitten and she let out a quiet meow in respons. “What are you doing up here? Do you live in this building too?” Michael didn’t quite know what to expect, the Cat definetly wasn’t going to answer him but just ignoring it would break his heart. He crouched down a bit lower and pushed the fringe out of his forehead so he had better view of the small Cat. “Did you run away from home? You are so wet I hope you won’t get sick.” He crunched his nose as the Kitten let out another shaky cry. He got up from his knees and looked around the street, trying to find any other person or cat owner who was searching his lost pet. “Well” he started, turning back to the kitten, “I’m sure your mummy is going to find you”.

He searched for his door keys in the front pocket of this jeans and tried to put them into the lock. Michael felt like someone was watching him and turned around to looked at the small kitten that still stared at him. “What?” he remarked as he kept his hand on the door knob. The small animal let out another meow of protest that made Michael roll his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that.” The Cat looked back on her paws and got into a bit more comfortable position, before lifting her gaze back to the boy. Michael turned around to the street once more before looking down to the cat. He mumbled a “fine” and took a step back so he could approach the small kitten slowly. Lifting it from the wet spot on the steps, he scooped her up in this arms and balanced her back to the door.

The boy let out an annoyed groan as he tried to open the door while holding the cat in his arm but he managed to finally get into the dry apartment. After placing the keys on the dresser next to him, he slipped off his shoes and and placed the small kitten on the ground. It turned his head a bit before running though the floor into the living room. “Hey wait where are you going?” He followed the cat into the living room, but there was no sight of it. Michael turned on the light and checked behind the TV table, under the chairs at his kitchen and even behind his guitar that stood in the corner of the room. Michael puffed his cheeks and let himself fall on his small grey sofa and he heared a quiet call. He sucked in his breath and ducked down to look under the couch. He could discover a small black kitten ball under the sofa “There you are.” His hands went under the couch trying to reach the small cat, but it just backed even more into the corner.

Michael was really exhausted, all he wanted to do it go to bed and sleep for straight two days. So he got up from the sofa, made his way to his bedroom where he reached for a blanket in the dresser on that the kitten could sleep and an old laundry basket that stood in the storeroom and was not longer usable after the boys pushed Luke on top of it once and make it break at the side. He went back to the living room where he still noticed the kitten under the couch. “ Listen here my friend”, Michael grunted after sitting down on the ground and letting out a yawn. “ I am really tired and all I want to do is go to sleep and you better do the same.” He placed the blanket in the laundry basket and admired his piece of work “Here you go.”

He got up again and went to the couch where he peeked under the piece of furniture to meet the eyes of the small kitten. “Come on, I even made you a bed okay, Luke wouldn’t have that luxury if he crashed here for a night” The Cat turned her head to the sight and let out a small sleepy meow in response. Michael got up to his feet again and toddled back to the laundry basket. He sat next to it with crossed feet and his elbow leaning again his knee, his hand supporting his head. He played with the hem of the blanket and bit the inside of his cheek. “Come here kitty kitty, uncle Mikey made you a warm cozy bed you can sleep in.” He layed down on the hard ground mumbling a quiet “You better apreciate it.” before another yawn left his lips. His eyes slowly started to close and he thought to himself “I’m just gonna rest here for a few minutes before I head to bed” but in the same second he started to drift off into sleep.

While Michael was already asleep and small snorrs left his lips, the small kitten got out of her hideout and headed slowly to the place where Michael was falling asleep. She watched him intensive before pressing her nose against his hand that was lying on the floor.

The first thing Michael noticed when he woke up was that his back was hurting and that he did definetly not sleep in his bed. He opened his eyes slowly and scrunched his eyebrows together as he slightly moved. Something on his stomach was vibrating so he leaned up on his ellbows to have a better view. There on his tummy, was lying the small black kitten, curled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully. Slowly the memories of last night flooded back to his mind and he inspected the small creature for a bit longer. He really had to get up because his neck was hurting like crazy, but he didn’t want to risk waking the small animal. Shifting slighty and slowly, he lifted the kitten from his stomach and put her careful in the basket that was placed next to him. Michael got up and rubbed his eyes while heading to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and mentally slapped himself for not doing a decent grocery shopping in the last days. The frigde had nothing in it expect some rotten cheese and pizza leftovers from yesterday. He closed the door and big the inside of his cheek and leaned against the kitchen island. A small whiny meowing made him snap out of his thoughts, he looked down to his feet where his small friend was rubbing his head against his ankles and purring. This made Michael smile and he bent down to his little buddy. “Did I wake you? Sorry but I’m grumpy in the morning, especially after I slept on the hard floor because of you.” The kitten looked up to him and started purring even more as Michael started to ruffle the fur behind his left ear. He let out a small laugh. “You like that, don’t you?” The boy continued on stroking the cat for a few minutes before she started to meow out in protest again. “I guess you are hungry”, Michael stated as he opened the fridge once more. “Hope you like pizza because that’s the only thing I have.” He placed a slice of the leftovers on a small plate and put it infront of the small creature. It sniffled on it before turning back to michael and meowing loud in protest as if in it was horrified of having to eat this. The cat rubbed her body against michaels legs and never stopped crying out for some food.

Michael rolled his eyes before picking up the plate and taking a bite of the slice. “ I don’t understand how you can’t like this. Cat or not, pizza is the best food on the world.” He took another bite before placing the rest on the kitchen island. The boy eyed the small cat licking her paws and cleaning her fur. He still didn’t really figure out what to do with the cat, but he decided that he should at least get some milk and cat food.

Michael checked the clock and read 1pm, before putting on his boots and coat. He grabbed his apartment keys and turned around, where his little friend was waiting impatiently for him. He crouched down and stroked the small kitten once more before pointing dangerously with his finger at him. “ Don’t you even dare to ruin my sofa and if I find bite tracks on my playstation cable it will be the death of you.”

He turned around and was about to leave as he noticed the small kitten following his steps and leaving the house with him. “ Where do you think are you going?” Michael asked as he slightly pushed the cat away with his feet, carefully not to hurt her. But the kitten just hissed at him and Michael actually felt as if he was arguing with her. “Okay okay, geez.” He scooped her up in his arms and tried to calm her down.

For a second he thought of carrying her in on of his large beanies but they probably wouldn’t let him in the shop if they saw him with an animal. So he decided to hide her in his coat, slowly zipping it up so he wouldn’t hurt her. He chuckled as only the small head was poking out at the top and she lazily purred with closed eyes.

Michael felt weird running down the street with a fucking cat in his coat, but he didn’t seem to have another choice. He got some weird glares of strangers and giggles from small children, asking if they could stroke the cat. Michael just laughed at it and continued his way to the closest supermarket. Sometimes he would catch himself talking to the cat and asking her questions and he could swear that the small fur ball would actually understand him and meow in respons.

When they finally reached the shop, Michael approached the pet section and and looked through several brands and offers on Cat food. He was surprised that there was such an selection and he honestly had no idea what to choose. “ What do you think buddy?” He looked down on his small friend before seeing the cat fast asleep. Michael smiled to himself before carefully stroking her forehead.

He picked some random cans of cat food and headed home after paying for it. On his way home Michael checked every few seconds if the kitten was still asleep, and his heart melted at the sight of it purring against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael brings the kitten to band practice to finally tell the boys about his new friend

“Michael”   
“Yes”  
“Is that a cat?”  
“Yes”  
“Why do you have a cat on your lap for gods sake?”

Maybe Michael should have told them earlier. Maybe he should have told them already three days ago, or just send them a text saying “Guys I found a cat and I’m keeping it”. Maybe he shouldn’t have just went to band practice with a kitten in one of his beanies and maybe he shouldn’t have just plopped it down on the small couch next to Calum who almost chocked on his burrito at the sight of the tiny animal. But now it was too late.

Let’s just say the boys had a splitted opinion on Michael’s new friend. Calum was the first to aknowledge the kitten, because, you know, Michael dropped the bomb right in front of him. Like literally. Well he actually dropped the bomb next to him and the bomb wasn’t a bomb, the bomb was a kitten in a beanie but well. (Michaels head was steaming from just replaying this scene in his mind)

So after placing the cat next to Calum and patting his friend a few times on the back to prevent him from suffocating on mexican food, he slowly made his way backwards to the other small couch placed on the opposite of the one his Friend was sitting and eyed him with hooded eyes. Calum coughed a few times until he regained his normal breathing and blinked at the small creature next to him who was busy playing with the hem of Michaels beanie (He already destroyed Michaels favourite yesterday) before looking over at Michael with a questioning look. 

The tanned lad just kept on looking back and fourth between his friend and the kitten before Michael rolled his eyes. “That’s a cat Calum” “I see that. But why do you have a cat? And since when?” Michael watched the kitten curl up in on the sofa and clean his paws with his tongue and he smiled at the cuteness. “I found this little buddy in front of my apartment last Saturday after I went home from our movie night. I just couldn’t leave him at the outside it was raining and cold and oh god Calum look how cute he is he is licking his paws.” “Last Saturday? You have this since three days? Did you even plan on telling us?”, Calum practically yelled while pointing dangerously at the animal next to him. 

The purple haired boy let out a gasp. “This” has a name, he thought to himself. 

“Don’t talk like that about Robert Alexander the third!”  
“Oh my god don’t tell me you actually named him like that”  
“I did”  
“I can’t believe this”  
“Well, he didn’t complain”  
“Yeah, cause he is a cat Michael!”

Michael was pouting by now and slumped back in his seat. This really wasn’t going the way he imagined it would be. Bringing the cat to band practice, telling the boys this was the newest member of the band and making them all laugh, that was his plan. Then they would all play with Robert Alexander the third and go and eat some ice cream. But by now only Calum was the only one knowing about the kitten and he really wasn’t happy. Great, two more band members to go. 

And while thinking about breaking the news to the other boys, Luke paddled into the room with his phone in his hand. He plopped down on the space next to Calum and as Michael started screaming and Calum pushed him of the couch, the poor boy had no idea what was going on and almost shit his pants. Of course he fell face forward on the hard ground and could only see Michael rushing to the spot he just got pushed from and that’s it. No one helped him up, no one asking “Oh god Luke are you okay?” No, nothing. Instead he saw Michael rushing back to his seat and holding a fucking cat in his head and shooting Luke angry glares while petting the small animal and Calum shaking his head whispering “what an idiot” before returning to his burrito ( the burrito was cold by now, what a waste of food) So Luke got up from the floor, stood there in the room and just stared at his friend petting the damn kitten that he almost crushed and oh well, Luke felt bad now.

“Is someone going to explain me this?” “Michael found a cat and is keeping it.” Oh.   
“You got a cat Michael?” “YES AND YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM WITH YOUR BODY GOD DAMMIT LUKE CAN’T YOU JUST WATCH OUT ONCE?” 

The blonde boy paddled awkwardly to Michael and sat down next to him, who, of course, backed off more into the corner as far away from Luke as possible as if he had an contagious disease. (“How Immature” Luke thought to himself) 

“I’m sorry for almost killing your cat, forgive me?”   
“No”  
“What’s his name?”  
“Robert Alexander the third”  
“Oh my god did you name him after me?”  
“No”  
“Can I pet him?”  
“Hell no”

Luke was giving up now. 

So while Luke was pouting at Michael and Michael was hissing at him as he tried to pet the kitten and Calum was frowning at his cold burrito, Ashton made finally an apperance in the room and just stood there blinking at the cat on Michaels lap. And when Michael looked up and saw Ashton with an unreadable expression in front of him he didn’t quite know what to do because :

1\. Calum already wasn’t so fond of Robert Alexander the third  
2\. Luke’s opinion didn’t matter (at least to Michael)  
3\. Ashton was the daddy of the group and his word was law

And if Ashton was against the purple haired boys new friend, this would get difficult. And before Michael could even register, the oldest boy already started holding one of his speeches about responsibilities and how much work a pet will make and he is on tour most of the time how could he even deal with a pet and when he added how Michael couldn’t even take care of himself how would he take care of an other living creature the boy just rolled his eyes cause wow he can take care of himself, Ashton is only saying this cause he got lost in a shopping centre once (to his defence, it was totally Luke’s fault) so Michael didn’t care. 

Michael didn’t even listen anymore to Ashton, who was currently storming through the room with his hands up in the air , Michael was to busy playing with the paws of his kitten and he giggled, he fucking giggled as the small thing grabbed his finger and started biting it playfully. 

Ashton noticed that he wasn’t paying attention by now and scowled at the boy with the cat.  
“Michael!” the boys giggle stopped and he looked up with a smile on his face.

“Huh?”  
“Are you even listening to me?”  
“Yeah”  
“No you are not, stop playing with the cat and listen to me!”  
“But Ash look how cute he is he is biting my finger oh my gOD”

The boy with the golden mop of curls rubbed his temples in annoyance because wow this was nerve wracking. He kneeled down in front of the purple haired boy who was busy with the kitten again (he was currently mouthing to it how cute he is with a high pitched voice) Ashton started with a “Michael do you really think you can take care of this kitten” and Michael just kept on playing with the kittens paws and it looked like he tried to make the kitten have a little dance on his lap and from the corner of his eyes he saw Luke watch the scene in awe and he actually laughed at it (Ashton wasn’t surprised, Luke would jump off a cliff if Michael asked him to) and Ash knew this conversation was leading to nothing so he sat down on the floor and glared at Michael (still playing with that damn cat) and as Michael catched the boys sore face, a pout formed on his lips. 

So if Ashton tried to make Mikey feel guilty, Michael could do the same. He swirled the kitten around, so his face was turned to Ash and took his two front paws between his fingers and pulled it up so he was standing only on his back paws, tummy slightly poking out and small meows of protest leaving his mouth. (Michael had to suppress his squeals as he watched this overload of cuteness) 

He slightly ducked down behind the kitten that was still meowing (or yawning, Michael wasn’t sure) and started wiggling with the little cats arms as he said with an high pitched voice “but look how cute I am Ashton” and “You can’t say no to me Ashton “ “Pwetty Pwease?” “please don’t throw me out Ashton I lub u so much” and when Michaels head poked out from behind, still with a pout and puppy dog eyes, Ashton had no choice but to groan and release a “fine” which made Michael let out a “yaay” and him making his friend perform a victory dance on his lap with fist pumps (well more like paw pumps) 

Ashton groaned again and plopped down on the couch next to Calum who just watched the whole scene silently (he still held that fucking burrito in his hand for some reason) and frowned at Ash who just thought “What now” 

“Why can Michael have a kitten, but I can’t have a puppy?”  
“Oh god are you for real right now Calum”  
“Yes that’s not fair!! I want a puppy!”   
“If Mikey can keep the kitten and Cal gets a puppy, can I have a penguin?”   
This was getting ridiculous  
“You aren’t getting a penguin Luke and Calum isn’t getting a puppy, we are a band not a fucking Zoo”

Luke watched sadly how the boy next to him played with his cat as his wish crashed into a pool of destroyed dreams. Luke and his penguin going for a walk in the park. Luke and his penguin going to grab some ice cream. Luke and his penguin falling asleep together on the couch after a marathon of animal documentaries from the discovery channel. He let out a long deep sigh while the two boys on the opposite of him watched him in confusion (sometimes not even Calum could understand what was going on in the youngest boys head) 

So he just shook his head and turned to Michael and goes “Welcome in the band Robert Alexander the third” as he held up his burrito for a toast and Ash snorted cause who the fuck would name his pet like this. (Michael Clifford apparently) 

And when Ashton said “we should make a keek with him” Michaels eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly because he wanted to show the world that he has the cutest cat on the entire planet. They filmed a keek and made some selfies of themselves with Robert (they all agreed to call him only Robert, the entire name was too long) and Michael couldn’t be happier. Even though they didn’t even practice one song by now, the boy felt like he accomplished something today. And he didn’t mind that Luke’s head was pressed against his shoulder by now and smiling fondly at the kitten that was fallen asleep on Mikeys lap, no he enjoyed it and maybe he should make some room for cuddle sessions with them two on Saturday evenings. 

He could feel his cheeks heat up when Luke nuzzled his nose into Michaels neck and mumbled “this is nice” and indeed, this was really nice, but it would be also nice to play video games all day or to meet Will Smith, or to get his dick sucked by the blonde boy next to him (Michael would never admit it tho) 

And Michael was more than annoyed when Ashton started with “Is Robert even a Robert?”, because yes Michael was more than sure that that he could tell apart from male and female genitals and Luke had to suppress a giggle as Calum added with raised eyebrows “maybe Robert is a Roberta” and Michael shot him a death glare cause even through Luke is unbelievable cute, he needs to learn his boundaries and laughing at Michael is a no-go. (Michael would forgive him anyways but Luke didn’t have to know yet) 

“Of course he is male”  
“I don’t think so”  
“You wanna tell me Robert is a girl?”  
“Well, did you check?”

Mikey held up the kitten in annoyance and squinted his eye trying to find his little friends little friend but oh well there was no sign of him and Ashton pointed at the Robert- now- Roberta and yelled “told you so” before going back to his phone. So what if Michael couldn’t tell if it’s a girl or a boy, he was the owner of a really cute kitten and Ashton wasn’t and if he asked if he could play with Robert-now-Roberta he wouldn’t allow him to. Totally hardcore. 

But now the boy had to find a new name for Robert Alexander the third and he really wasn’t the most creative person. So far the boys had the names:

1\. Charlie  
2\. Oreo  
3\. Roberta (Don’t ask)  
4\. Molly 

The boys had no idea how hard it is to find a fitting name for a fucking cat and Michael groaned when Calum said “What about Dexter”. “ Calum that’s a boys name” and he just shook his head and broke into a discussion with him and Ashton.

Michael almost didn’t notice Luke whisper “We should name her Fluffernutter” which made the whole room go quiet and all eyes landed on the youngest boy who just shrugged “it’s a cute name”

Of course Luke was confronted with several “are you for real” and “why am I even in this band” and Michael adding “ shut up Luke” 

They really were getting sick of this and “This fucking cat will be the death of me” wasn’t the nicest way to express this because the purple haired boy throw his hands over the kittens ears and glared at Calum shout whispering “You are hurting his feelings” which earned a head shaking form him and Ashton. 

“Robert is a girl Michael”  
“I don’t care”  
“You can’t name her like that”  
“Don’t tell me what to do”

And maybe they discussed this a bit too long because it was already getting dark and Luke was snoring against Michaels shoulder and Calum left the room.   
“I will just deal with this tomorrow” he thought to himself, before placing his head on Luke’s and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaay so here is chapter two since I got some lovely comments, I'm always grateful for comments and kudos, have a nice day x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and if you would like a part two tell me in the comments and kudos would make me really happy, thank you have a nice day xx


End file.
